Ihkaiörhmelra Pakeanta
by Paine666
Summary: Vegnagun ist endlich zerstört, doch was spielt sich in Paines Gedanke ab? Rated:m wegen sexuellem Inhalt! Please R


_Ihkaiörhmelra Pakeanta_

Es war jetzt schon einige Monate her, seit sie Vegnagun zerstört und den Frieden zurück nach Spira gebracht hatten. Mittlerweile war Yuna auf Besaid und nur noch Rikku und sie waren auf der Celsius geblieben, doch hatten sie weitere Mitglieder im Möwenpack, die den Verlust von Yuna einigermaßen ausglich, da waren z.B: Rin, Gippel und weitere Al-Bhed. Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass Paine Rin halbwegs beobachtete, wenn er in der Nähe war und dann keinen zusammenhängenden Satz herausbrachte. Manchmal traf sie sich mit ihm des Nachts auf dem Ausendeck, da Nachts niemand dort war, um ihre heimlichen Treffen zu belauschen. Manchmal ging sie schon nachmittags dorthin, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war und es keine bösen Überraschungen von Sphärophonen geben konnte. Heute hatte sie vor, einen kleinen Zettel, auf dem stand:

_Raida Hylrd fynda yiv telr!_

_Guss eh saeha Gypeaha!_

_Elr meapa telr!_

Paine 

Den Zettel versteckte sie in einem geheimen Fach in der Möwenfigur und verlies das Ausendeck. Sie musste sich mit irgendetwas die Zeit vertreiben, doch überlegte sie auf dem Weg zur Bar umsonst. Paine würde erst ein Desperados trinken und dabei überlegen, danach konnte sie sich immer noch entscheiden. Sie setzte sich auf einen Hocker an der Bar und nippte genüsslich an der Flasche, da sie nicht allzu oft etwas alkoholisches trank, da es ihr regelrecht die Sinne vernebelte. Gippel gesellte sich Währendessen zu ihr und trank ebenfalls ein Bier, quatschte mit ihr und lachte, wenn sie irgendwie melancholisch klang, sobald sie ihm antwortete. Als sie ihr Bier geleert hatte, stand sie auf und lief ohne Umwege in ihre Kabine. Dort angekommen holte sie ihre schwarze E- Gitarre aus dem Schrank, setzte sich auf ihr Bett und spielte das Lied „Hiroshima" nach. Sie spielte noch einige andere Lieder und die Zeit verstrich, um sieben beendete sie ihr „Geklimper" wie Rikku es nannte und zog sich ihre Stiefel aus, die Gitarre stellte sie zurück in den Schrank. Sie machte sich die Lampe auf dem Nachttisch an, legte sich aufs Bett und hörte verschiedene Späroiden an, die vor ca.13 Jahren von ihrem Vater aufgenommen wurden. Sie wäre fast eingeschlafen, als sie auf die Uhr sah und bemerkte, dass es fünf vor halb zwölf war.

„Hoffentlich hat Rin den Zettel gefunden.". dachte Paine, nachdem es zwei nach zwölf war. Exakt drei Minuten später öffnete jemand die Tür und schloss sie mit einem leisen Klick ab. „Ty pecd ti zy.", sagte Paine leise und glitt mit einer anmutigen Bewegung aus dem Bett. Rin lächelte sanftmütig und kam ihr entgegen. Sie umarmte ihn und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. Er war überrascht, erwiderte den Kuss dann doch mit gleicher Hingabe. Seine Hände glitten von ihren Schultern zu ihren Hüften, während sie sich küssten. Sie zog langsam seine Jacke aus und legte sie über den Stuhl, während er aus seinen Stiefeln stieg. Als sie sich wieder zu ihm drehte, öffnete er ihre Schnallen, damit er ihr die Hose ausziehen konnte. Die Lederbänder fielen zu Boden, als sie Rin gerade die Hose öffnete. Seine Hände glitten unter ihr Top und entrissen ihr das Kleidungsstück. Sie streifte ihm die Hose ab, während eine ihrer Hände auf seinem Po zurückblieb. Nun entriss er Paine die Hose und küsste sie am Nacken, wobei sie leise und fast unmerklich stöhnte. Sie zog ihn näher an sich und küsste seinen Bauch. Sie zog ihn langsam zum Bett hin und lies sich darauf fallen, während er sich neben sie setzte. Er strich ihr sanft über den Bauch und legte sich hin, während sie ihn fordernd ansah. Er setzte sich auf seinen Knien über Paine und nahm ihre Brüste in seine Hände, wobei er ihre Brustwarzen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger drehte. Ihre Hände lagen auf seiner Hüfte und ihre Augen suchten seinen Blick. Auf einmal lies sie eine ihrer Hände tiefer gleiten und umschloss sein pulsierendes Glied, wobei er laut aufstöhnte. Diesen Moment seiner Schwäche nutze sie aus und warf ihn auf den Rücken und setzte sich auf seinen Bauch. Er keuchte erschrocken, doch seine Hände ruhten immer noch auf ihren Brüsten. Langsam wanderten seine Hände über ihren Bauch zu den Hüften. Sie strich langsam an den Innenseiten seiner Schenkel entlang, doch berührte sie sein Glied nicht, was ihm halbwegs die Sinne raubten. Als sie dann mit beiden Händen sein Glied umschloss stöhnte er laut auf und ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte Paines Mundwinkel. Er bäumte sich unter ihr auf, bekam jedoch nicht die Chance sie auf das Bett zu werfen und erneut die Kontrolle zu übernehmen. Rin wurde fast wahnsinnig, bis sie ihm die Kontrolle wiedergab und sich auf den Rücken werfen lies. Sie zog seinen Kopf zu ihrem hinunter und als er ihre Zunge über seine Lippen streichen spürte öffnete er seinen Mund und lies sie ein. Als sie sich aus seinem Mund zurückzog und ihre Hände an seinem Nacken verschränkt waren, schrie sie: „Velg selr! Jantyssd hulrsym velg selr!" Dann konnte er sich nicht mehr bremsen und tat das, was sie von ihm verlangte. Sie stöhnte auf, als er in sie eindrang und lies ihre Hände auf seinen Rücken gleiten. Sein Blick ruhte auf ihren Augen, während er sich immer wieder in sie versenkte. Jedes Mal, wenn er sich erneut in sie versenkte, entrang sich ihrer Kehle ein leises Stöhnen. Sie umklammerte ihn mit ihrem linken Bein, während er kurz in ihr ruhte. Weil er sich nicht bewegte, fing sie an zu wimmern, da ihre Lust noch lange nicht gestillt war und ihre Augen leuchteten, wie zwei Diamanten. Er küsste sie und fing erneut an sich aus ihr zurückzuziehen und dann wieder zu versenken. Nach einer Weile umklammerte sie ihn auch noch mit ihrem zweiten Bein und rollte sich mit ihm herum, sodass er jetzt auf dem Rücken lag. Er keuchte und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, als ihre Mundwinkel ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte. Sie stützte sich auf seinem Oberkörper mit den Händen ab, während sie ihre Hüfte abwechselnd hob und senkte. Rin war von Paines Leidenschaft fasziniert und sein Blick ruhte dort, wo sie mit ihm erschmolz, während seine Hände auf ihrer Hüfte lagen. Als er dieses Spielchens Leid wurde, zog er sie zu sich hinab und rollte sich ebenfalls herum, womit er wieder auf ihr lag und somit die Kontrolle hatte. Jetzt wurde er schneller und härter in seinem Rhythmus und Paine fing an lauthals zu stöhnen und zu keuchen. Sein Schweiß, der jetzt in Strömen von seinem Kinn tropfte landete auf ihren Brüsten und lief weiter zum Bauch hinab. „Clrhamman!", schrie sie, durch ihr keuchen fast nicht zu hören. Er gehorchte ihr und hob seinen Rhythmus noch mehr an, sodass er an seine Grenzen getrieben wurde. Als er sich mit einem heftigen Stoß in sie ergoss, warf er seinen Kopf in den Nacken, während sie ein langes Stöhnen von sich gab. Dadurch angetrieben, stieß Rin noch härter zu und Paine stöhnte noch lauter. Als er vollends entleert war, zog er sich aus ihr zurück und lies sich schnell atmend flach neben ihr auf den Rücken fallen. Als er wieder zu Atem kam legte er sich auf die Seite, damit er Paine ansehen konnte. Paine zog ihn zu sich und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Brüste, während Rin ihr eine Hand auf den Bauch legte. „Elr meapa telr.", flüsterte Rin, bevor er einschlief und selbst Paine in das Land der Träume wich.


End file.
